


Deep Breath Now

by LadyLizzyB



Series: Just Breathe [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, serious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLizzyB/pseuds/LadyLizzyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the sheriff finds out about his sons involvement with werewolves, he wakes up to find Derek Hale wrapped around his son on the couch. The sheriff proceeds to have a serious conversation with Derek. </p>
<p>This is the sequel to Just keep Breathing. It takes place the morning after those events. Reading the previous stories in the series might help this one make more sense but it could probably stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breath Now

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Eriakit and mizixy for their ideas that helped to form this story, without them it would not exist. 
> 
> Also, thanks to all my other lovely readers! I hope you enjoy!

John Stilinski woke up slowly the next morning, well he guessed it was closer to afternoon. He had had a late night last night, talking to Stiles about werewolves and being stared at by Derek Hale. By the end of it his head was swimming with the new information. He had told the boys to go to bed, separately, and then had headed off to his own room for some much needed rest. 

 

He got up and made his way down stairs quietly, trying not to wake the other two occupants of the house. He went into the kitchen and started making coffee then moved out into the living room to check on Stiles, who had been forced to sleep on the couch last night. Except, he didn't just find Stiles, he found Stiles being held by Derek Hale and both of them squishing onto the too narrow sofa. For a second, John thought he might just start screaming again, but then he saw the look of peace on his sons face, something he hadn't seen in a long time. So instead of yelling, he crossed his arms, got his best glare ready, and cleared his throat stiffly. 

 

Derek stirred in his sleep and John cleared his throat again, this time a bit louder. 

 

Derek finally came to and looked around. It did not take him long to see the sheriff staring him down. That was when Derek realized he had the sheriffs teenage son in his arms. He looked down and saw that Stiles was still very much asleep. Derek slowly let go of Stiles, making sure he did not fall off the sofa, and climbed over him to stand next to the sheriff. He was about to make a bolt for it when he saw him give a nod towards the kitchen. 

 

They both made their way through the open doorway and into the small kitchen area where they could still hear Stiles' soft snores. The sheriff went to pour himself a cup of coffee. He looked over at Derek and made a gesture that seemed to be asking if Derek wanted any. Derek shook his head no. 

 

The silence was just starting to become unbearable when the sheriff took a swig of his coffee, leaned against the counter and fixed Derek with yet another stare. 

 

"I believe I made myself perfectly clear last night that I did not want you two sharing a bed. So why did I find you two all cozy this morning on the sofa? Before, I had figured you guys were sharing out of necessity, now I am a bit more concerned about what your intentions are towards my teenage son." The sheriff spoke quickly and quietly, so as not to wake Stiles. 

 

Derek responded just as fast "There is nothing going on between your son and I. Stiles had a panic attack last night and I heard him. I came downstairs to help him and we fell asleep, nothing happened, I swear."

 

The sheriff gave Derek a look that Derek knew meant he was suspicious of him. Then the sheriff let out a long sigh. "I guess this is what I get when my son makes friends with werewolves."

 

Derek was unsure how to respond to that and so kept silent. 

 

A couple more tense minutes passed by with only the sound of Stiles' snoring to be heard. 

 

The sheriff once again broke the silence with a question, "How're you feeling this morning? Last night you looked pretty banged up but I can see that your wounds seem to have all healed. That the werewolf mojo working?"

 

Derek looked down at his chest and remembered last night when Stiles had taken off the bandages so that he could see for himself that Derek was ok. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better. Healing at an accelerated rate has always been a bonus."

 

The sheriff just let out a soft hmmm in agreement. 

 

Derek wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. He wanted to leave desperately, to get away from the hostility he could feel coming from the Stiles' dad, but he also did not want to seem rude and leave before Stiles woke up, especially after all Stiles did for him yesterday. 

 

As Derek was pondering what to do next, they heard a small noise from the other room. They both moved to the doorway quickly, making sure Stiles was ok. 

 

In the time that Derek had been gone, Stiles had managed to sprawl out along the entirety of the sofa. Derek had no idea how they had both fit on it last night. As they stared at Stiles for another minute, the source of the noise became apparent. Stiles was talking in his sleep, mumbling really, but every so often you could make out a couple words. What was startling to both observers was that "Derek" seemed to be one of the most common ones and that it was said in various ways from pleading and scared to downright sultry.

 

The sheriff turned his glare back on Derek. "You really expect me to believe there is nothing going on between you and my son?"

 

Derek looked slightly taken aback and yet didn't seem to be able to take his eyes away from Stiles, "I swear to you there isn't." 

 

John let out another hmmm in contemplation. "From what I could tell last night, you and my son seem to spend a lot of time together. Mostly in slightly more dangerous situations than a father likes to hear about. Can you promise me that he will be safe with you? Can you promise he won't get hurt? Stiles does not have your 'special ability' and I cannot stand for him to put himself in danger. I worry about him enough as it is, adding werewolves into the mix just increases my risk of that heart attack he is always going on about."

 

"I can promise you that I will do my best to protect him, but Stiles is stubborn and will not take no for an answer. I won't be able to easily stop him from coming with when dealing with dangerous situations. Stiles is stronger than we give him credit for, he has proven that to me on many occasions." Derek turned to look back at Stiles thinking about the pool and how Stiles had held him up for over two hours, or when Stiles had used mountain ash to trap the kanima. Yeah, Stiles was much stronger than anyone gave him credit for. 

 

"Well, I guess that is all I can really ask for, knowing my son." John replied. "Derek, I want you to know that I appreciate what you have done for Stiles. He obviously thinks highly of you or he would not have bothered lying earlier. I know that things have been rough for you since the fire. Stiles mentioned last night that you were still living in the old house. I want you to know that our door is always open to you if you need a place to stay a couple nights when it is too cold or wet. I won't go as far to invite you to move in, as we have really only just met, but our couch is free most nights. " He looked at Derek contemplatively, noticing the genuine shock written all over the others face. "I think it might be best for you to leave now though, I don't want to kick you out but I need to speak to my son alone and I have a feeling that that pack of yours may not be as unaware of your absence as the two of you seem to think they are, or at least not the kid Isaac."

 

Derek nodded and then said, "Thank you for your generosity. Stiles is lucky to have you for a dad." He then started to move towards the door. 

 

"Wait, Derek, one more thing, do you want to borrow a shirt?" 

 

Derek looked down at his bare chest and then back up to the sheriff, "No thanks, I plan on running home." And with that he was gone. 

 

\------------

 

Stiles woke up to the smell of bacon. 

 

He stretched out on the sofa, willing his limbs to not ache from spending the night there instead of in his warm, glorious bed. Then he remembered the events of last night. Derek being injured, his dad finding out about the Beacon Hills werewolf population, and then falling asleep after Derek had held him while he had a panic attack. Where was Derek? His dad was up making breakfast, had that meant that he had seen them on the sofa together?

 

As these thoughts ran through Stiles' head he quickly jumped up and made his way to the kitchen, trying to act casual and failing miserably. 

 

He saw his dad cooking scrambled eggs while the bacon was already sitting on a plate. Derek was nowhere to be seen. 

 

"So, uh...where's Derek?" Was Stiles' first, totally casual question to his dad. 

 

"He left." Was the short reply

 

"Left?" Stiles had thought that maybe Derek would stay to weather the storm with him, guess not. 

 

"Yeah, he and I had a talk this morning. And then I asked him to leave, wanted to make sure I could talk to you one on one about this whole business. Didn't want your opinions swayed by his presence." his dad responded. 

 

Oh. Oh, so then Derek hadn't just abandoned him. God, abandoned? Really Stiles, _abandoned_? It's not like he owes you anything, you are not going out, you are barely friends. He left, no big deal. Then he realized what else his dad had said.

 

"Wait, you guys talked!? What did you guys talk about?" Not sure what horrible or embarrassing thing his father was going to come out with. 

 

"Oh, this and that. We came to an understanding about your protection and I offered him our couch as needed."

 

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, ok nothing too embarrassing then. It actually seemed like they might have been getting along. 

 

"Of course we also had a talk about the position I found you two in this morning and how the two of you are definitely _not_ in a relationship together."

 

Stiles spat out the orange juice he had just taken a sip of. "What! What relationship? Derek and I are barely friends, let alone anything else!" He quickly sputtered, trying to mop up the mess with a spare napkin. 

 

"I think you guys moved beyond 'barely friends' when you shared a couch together." was his dads answer.

 

Stiles just stared, open mouthed, at his dad for a few minutes. Then he was being handed a plate and steered towards the kitchen table. 

 

John took pity on Stiles and began to steer the conversation into more neutral territory. Asking the occasional question about werewolves but mainly focusing on lacrosse. 

 

It was as they were doing the dishes that he said, "You know, I'm proud of you son. I know that the past few months must have been difficult for you, especially with all the lying, but you seem to be doing pretty well. You are holding up and seem to have found purpose again. I'm glad that Scott has you as a friend, because I can think of no one better than you to help their best friend handle becoming a werewolf." He said the last with a bit of a laugh. 

 

Suddenly he found himself with an armful of Stiles. "I love you dad." was murmured into his chest. 

 

"I love you too Stiles. Just promise me no more lies." He said into Stiles' hair.

 

"I promise. No more lies."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you have suggestions for further plot lines or ideas for stories you would like to see in the future, let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> I will probably take a break for a day or two before posting anything new as I spent pretty much all of the past day writing and posting new fic. So much inspiration from my amazing reviewers!
> 
> Thanks a bunch  
> LadyLizzyB


End file.
